


Presumptuous

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [33]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/F, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If wishes were horses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presumptuous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Community: 1_million_words word of the day challenge. Word of the Day is Presumptuous.

It had been three months since the funerals of their genetic parents. Three months since Steve had been so distrustful of his mother and her lover that he had demanded DNA and dental testing on the charred remains before he would even believe they were dead. The testing to prove Doris’ outrageous claims took a little longer, but was proven as accurate. But so far as her death was concerned, it wasn’t as if Doris hadn’t pulled this shit once before. Whilst they had all been saddened at the loss of two lives, Mary was the only one who had taken Doris’ death hard. She had really been making progress with her mother and to have that snatched away for the second time in her life was cruel and unusual punishment.

This morning Danny and Steve had decided that this was the day they would talk about their family expanding with the girls. It seemed like things were finally starting to settle down again and that their lives might just be on track. So instead of putting pressure on the girls, they had decided to have a relaxed evening and order some pizza.

Steve had been uncharacteristically nervous the entire day and now that everyone was home and waiting for the pizza to arrive it was even worse.

“Settle down.” Danny hissed at him as he followed him into their bedroom.

“I can’t help it. What if they say no?” Steve growled back, as he leaned in and straightened the bedclothes.

“Then we’ll find another surrogate. No harm, no foul.” Danny rubbed his hand affectionately across Steve’s back.

Steve took a deep breath as there was knock at the door.

“Dinner’s here.” Mary called from the sofa. “You said it was your treat.”

“Showtime.” Danny leaned up to kiss his lover.

Steve ran down the stairs, and paid for dinner, leaving it on the coffee table in front of the girls, before going to the kitchen and grabbing beers.

They sat and ate in silence, occasionally commenting on something that they saw on the television. 

Standing to go and get another round of beers for everyone, Cath flicked the television off on her way back.

“Okay, boys, spill what’s going on?” she asked, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she handed a Longboard to Steve.

“Nothing is wrong.” Danny answered automatically, glaring at his partner.

“No something’s up.” Mary sat forward on the edge of the sofa.

“I want to ask you both a question.” Steve started tentatively.

Steve stood and started pacing as he tried to piece together what he wanted to say in his mind.

“You’re scaring us Steve.” Cath watched him with wide eyes, “Are you sick?”

“It’s nothing, honestly.” Danny interjected seeing the girls concern.

“It’s something Mom said to me one day. I’ve been thinking about it, Danny I have discussed it, I know we have Gracie, but I really….”

“You want a baby.” Cath stated.

“Yes.” Steve nodded his eyes soft as he looked into her face.

“And you want one of us to carry it for you.” Cath’s brow furrowed as she looked into her former lover’s eyes. “You want me to carry it for you.”

“Well….I couldn’t really ask Mary.” Steve shrugged.

“Youre not asking me either.” Cath stood her hands fisted on her hips. “What? Just because I have the incubation equipment, my career isn’t as important as yours?”

“I never said that, Cath.” Steve started to explain. “I just thought….”

“No, you didn’t think. Just like all the favors I do for you at work. You’re charming and presumptuous and just think I’m going to fall in with whatever it is you want me to do for you.”

“It’s not like that at all Cath.” Danny stood and moved to stand beside Steve. “We just thought we’d ask you girls first. That’s all. No pressure. No problems. You don’t want to do it, it’s fine. We won’t think any less of you.”

“It is and you will, or you should.” Cath flopped down on the sofa next to Mary, reaching out to take her lover’s hand. “I look and feel like a shrew because you boys are so reasonable about it.”

“Nothing of the sort, Cath, it’s your body, your choice.” Steve moved to perch on the arm of the recliner. 

“It’s just I’ve worked hard to get to where I am. Making babies has never figured into that.”

“We understand, Cath. Truly.” Danny sat on the other side of the recliner.

“Actually, if we can sort it, I would do it for you.” Mary spoke softly, smiling shyly at her brother. “Payback for all the help you’ve given me over the years.”

“You don’t have to Mare.” Steve smiled at her.

“Yes I do, you’re my brother and I can give you something that you want.”

Steve reached out a hand and pulled Mary to her feet hugging her tightly against his chest. For the first time since his mother’s return he felt that his family was complete.


End file.
